


Untamed

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dream Sex, F/M, High School, Homework, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Teen AU, Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You have an incredibly intense dream about your best friend, but your poker face isn’t as good as you think it is. (teen!Hopper)
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I adored this prompt. I hope that it’s okay that I combined these two together; I have a good amount of prompts in my inbox, so combining them makes it a little easier! 
> 
> Based off of the following two prompts:  
> 1\. 86 & 88 from the prompt list? Maybe Hop & reader are exes or good friends and she is telling him about the dream 😍(Requested by @eleanor-gillespie)  
> 2\. Teenage Bad Boy on the outside softie on the inside Hop losing his virginity to the reader? (Requested by Anonymous)

_You panted against the hard wood of your teacher’s desk, your entire being consumed by the man who was railing himself inside of you from behind. You gripped onto the edge of the desk as you mewled at the feeling of his thick cock dragging against the walls of your clenching cunt. Your skirt was bunched around your waist, your panties dragged to the side as his thrusts became more erratic. The desk squeaked against the tiles of the floor beneath you as he fucked you up the desk. With a hand tangled in your hair, he yanked you up so that your back was flush against his chest, his thrusts never ceasing._

_“Fuck!” you yelped, thrusting your hips back against him._

_“You like that?” he growled into your ear, his hand sliding between the valley of your breasts to rest against your neck. “You like the feeling of my cock filling up your tight little cunt?”_

_“Oh, Jesus,” you whimpered, biting your lip as your eyes were screwed tightly shut._

_“That’s not my name, baby girl,” he chuckled, his hands now gripping your hips roughly, his hips increasing their pace. “Try again.”_

_“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” you chanted, resting your head against his shoulder as your breasts bounced along with the momentum. “Fuck me, Hopper. Don’t stop, you feel so fucking good.”_

_“Take it,” he growled, pushing your back forward so that you were against the desk once more, the sound of his balls slapping against your thighs loud in the room._

_You whimpered, your legs beginning to quiver under his weight, the coil in your stomach threatening to snap. His hand snaked around your front to find your clit, rubbing furiously over the hard and throbbing bud. You moaned high in your throat, his name tumbling off of your lips as you felt your orgasm build inside of you._

_“Oh my god,” you sobbed, knuckles turning white as your grip on the edge tightened._

_“Come for me,” he whimpered behind you, his hands pressing down on your lower back as he continued to plunge inside of you, the sound of his cock inside of you echoing in an absolutely filthy manner._

_You reached behind you to grab onto his hand, squeezing tightly as you climbed higher and higher and-_

You gasped loudly, eyes opening wide as the sound of your alarm clock on the nightstand began to blare in your ear. You whimpered, bringing your hands up to rub against your eyes as you rubbed your thighs together, the ache between your legs thrumming with desire. You groaned, your eyes threatening to cry in desperation. You were _so_ close, the wetness between your legs practically dripping onto the bedsheets beneath you. You roughly turned your body over so you could smack the button on your alarm. Looking at the time and sighing disappointedly, you knew that you didn’t have enough time to get yourself off before getting ready. With a loud groan, you threw your bedsheets off of your body and walked over to your bathroom, turning on your shower and ensuring the temperature was freezing in order to cool off.

This certainly wasn’t the first dream that you had about your best friend, Hopper, but the dreams were beginning to become harder to ignore as they became more common. It started a few months after Hopper had his last growth spurt, towering over you at six foot three. Since then, you had been concealing your feelings for him, albeit somewhat poorly given the way you acted like a love-sick puppy whenever you were around him. Now, here you were, nearly two months away from graduation, and you had never felt the urge to fuck someone more in your life. There was a huge part of you that wanted to admit your feelings to him, but you were terrified of how he would react. The two of you had been best friends since elementary school; surely if he felt something stronger than a sisterly bond towards you, he would have made a move, right?

You tried your best to ignore your thoughts as you washed away the evidence of your dreams. Once you exited the shower, you continued your routine as usual, though definitely more distracted. As you applied your make-up and fixed your hair, you began to fidget at the thought of seeing him in the halls, unsure how you would be able to look at him. One thing was for sure...it was going to be a _long_ day.

....................................................................................

The day was, in fact, agonizingly slow. You had seen Hopper in three classes, and, as usual, you both ate lunch together, though you spoke less than usual. Hopper showed concern by your lack of vigor in conversation, but he figured that you were probably worried about the calculus test the both of you had in a few days. As an act of good will, he invited you over to his house after school so that you could both study. Though his intentions were pure, it was a dangerous invitation rather than a valiant attempt at studying. Nevertheless, you agreed to meet him, immediately kicking yourself for accepting an offer so risky.

And that’s how you found yourself here, upstairs in Hopper’s empty house, sitting across from him on his bed. Math books, calculators, pencils, and notebooks occupied the space between you as you _attempted_ to study for the exam. You couldn’t help but steal glances at him as the memories of your dream played over and over in your head. You would occasionally squirm and tense, causing Hopper to look up at you with concerned eyes.

He was absolutely _gorgeous_ , the burgundy material of his collared button-down clinging to his chest muscles deliciously. He smelled hypnotically sexy, a heady mixture of cigarettes and musky cologne with hints of cedar wood filling your nostrils and making your head spin. His body was laid out in front of you, his jeans clinging beautifully to his hips and thighs, every inch of him on display for you as he tried to figure out what the limit of X was. He looked adorable whenever he was in deep thought, his brows furrowed and the end of a pencil nestled in between his lips. He seemed to feel your eyes on him as he looked up and met your gaze, prompting you to look away quickly.

“Okay,” he sighed, sitting up and putting his textbook on the bed. “What’s going on? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

“No I’m not,” you replied defensively, your fingers gripping the edges of your textbook nervously and refusing to make eye contact with him. 

“Bullshit,” he scoffed, sitting criss-cross in front of you and resting an elbow against his thigh, his head leaning on his fist for comfort. “You have been quiet all day, and you usually never shut the hell up, so... _something_ is wrong.”

“You’re overthinking things again,” you chuckled, paying particular attention to a graph that was at the corner of the page. 

“No, I don’t think so,” he teased with a smile, that _damn_ beautiful and warm smile. “You keep looking at me and then looking away. What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” you giggled at his obliviousness as you drummed your pencil against your notebook, your resolve beginning to weaken under his charm. “It’s really nothing. I’m just a little distracted, that’s all.”

“By what?” he asked, his brows furrowed and head tilted.

“C-College,” you lied, not making eye contact with him as you attempted to weave a lie in your mind. “You know...graduation.”

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyebrows raising. “You want to try that again?”

_He knew you too well._

You huffed, putting your reddening face in your hands, “I just...I can’t tell you, okay?”

“Why not?” he asked, his voice laced with hurt and concern. “We always tell each other everything.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t tell you this, okay?” you snapped, beginning to gather your things and putting them into your bag. 

He reached over and grabbed your wrist, his hand dwarfing yours and causing you to unconsciously submit to whatever it was that he needed from you. Your body practically melted as you looked up at his earnest eyes, your throat suddenly dry.

“I promise,” he said, his eyes begging for you to stay. “You can tell me anything. I would never judge you. I mean, unless it’s about your preference for pineapple on pizza. Then, of course, I will judge you. I _do_ judge you. It’s fucking disgusting.”

You looked at him with a soft smile, thankful for his lightheartedness. You sighed, looking over his face with a shaky breath, “It’s...I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Hopper. You’re going to be _uncomfortable_.”

“You would never,” he said, shaking his head and rubbing a circle against your wrist with his thumb. “It can’t be as bad as you’re making it out to be. No offense, but this wouldn’t be the first time you were over-dramatic about something.”

“Okay,” you whispered, dropping your bag and placing your hands in your lap as he returned to his position. You looked down at your hands and inhaled a quivering breath, “I, um, I had a dream last night...about you.”

“Oh?” he asked, his voice light as he smiled. “Well, that’s not so bad.”

“Yeah, just wait for it,” you groaned, looking up at him with a wince. “You were, well, _we_...we were, um…”

“Spit it out,” he chuckled, the anticipation killing him.

“ _YouwerefuckingmeagainstMr.Roger’sDesk_ ,” you sputtered out, eyes wide as they searched Hopper’s face.His jaw dropped, the cogs turning in his head as he tried to comprehend the words you just said. 

“W-What?” he asked, voice cracking and cheeks reddening.

“We were...having sex in the calculus lab...on Mr. Roger’s desk,” you said slowly, fidgeting in your spot on the bed.

“Oh, okay. That’s what I thought you said,” he responded, his voice above a whisper as swallowed audibly. 

“Hopper...this isn’t exactly the first time I’ve had a dream like this...about you,” you admitted, figuring that you might as well let the cat out of the bag.

“What happens?” he asked, his breathing becoming heavy as he looked at you with lust-clouded eyes, though you were too mortified to notice.

“What do you mean ‘what happens’?” you spat, furrowing your eye brows.

“In the dreams,” he replied, voice almost a whimper. “What happens in the dreams?”

“Hopper, I don’t think that’s…” you trailed off, your breath caught in your throat when you saw the intensity of his gaze. After a beat of silence, you squeaked out, “Well, it’s...it’s not always at school. Sometimes it’s in my car or...or _here_.”

His lips parted, his chest rising with each breath, the air in the room becoming thick, “Then what?”

“You...you kiss me, and then we...we, um...well,” you chuckled, your face as red as scarlet. “In the dream last night...you were just... _untamed_.”

He swallowed audibly, shifting against the sheets of the mattress. His eyes were trained on you as you continued, “Well, we were about to take this test, and I accidentally dropped my pencil in front of you. And, when I went to pick it up...you, uh, you lifted my skirt up, and...well, _Jesus_ , you...you ate me out.”

Hopper’s body spasmed, his leg accidentally kicking his textbook and a few pencils off of the bed. He cursed under his breath and fell to the floor in shock. You covered your mouth to conceal a giggle before crawling over to his side and peering over the edge of the bed with a wince, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered out, trying to reach for the pencils that rolled away. 

“I’m sorry, Hop,” you whispered, chewing the inside of your cheek as you waited for a response.

He huffed out a held-in breath before he stood up, his waist eye-level with your face. You gasped when you saw the outline of his erection straining against his jeans, the length and girth of him barely hidden behind the fabric. You started to feel a familiar warmth blossom between your legs, and your mouth began to water.

Hopper looked down and noticed your wide eyes. Following your line of sight, he pulled his book in front of him to cover himself up, “Oh _shit_.”

“I didn’t mean to…” you trailed off, your eyes never leaving his groin. _Christ_ , he was big.

“...turn me on?” he finished, his cheeks reddening as he looked at his shoes, sitting down awkwardly next to you at the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” you breathed out, looking at the wall ahead of you. “I should go.”

“No,” his voice came out raspy, _desperate_ even, as his hand grasped yours. “No, you don’t have to...please don’t go.”

You looked up at him through long eyelashes, your heart beating wildly against your ribcage. Every inch of your body felt hyperaware of the body next to you. He looked down at your lips before swallowing once more, “You’re not the only one who has those kinds of dreams.”

You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your lips, your eyes darting to his mouth, “I-I’m not?”

“No,” he groaned, his face inching towards yours. 

You shivered at the proximity, your body lunging forward to smash your lips against his. He whimpered against your mouth as his hands grasped at your sides. You cupped his jaw with shaking hands as your lips moved against one another languidly, your tongues gliding against one another as the passion between you grew. You moaned into his mouth, straddling his lap so you had better access to his mouth. His hands roamed over your body, wanting desperately to feel every inch of you all at once. Your head reeled at the sensation of his soft lips trailing across your jaw and neck, sucking a hickey into the crook of your neck near your collarbone. Your hips bucked into his, the wetness between your legs forming a damp spot on your underwear. 

“Oh my god,” you gasped, grinding your hips down onto his clothed erection.

“I-I...wait, hold on,” he spoke up, his breathing coming out in spurts as he tried to regain his composure. He looked up at you with nervous eyes, “Look, I know that I look like I have it all figured out, but...I don’t.”

You chuckled, cupping his face in your hands, “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve never…” he trailed off, his eyes searching yours. “I’ve never done _this_.”

“Oh,” you said, sudden realization clouding your eyes. 

Hopper was an incredibly attractive guy, and the boy had game. Though you were surprised to find out that he was a virgin, you tried not to let it show on your face as you looked down into his eyes.

“Yeah,” he replied awkwardly, his hands continuing to rub up and down your hips. “But...I want to.”

“With me?” you asked with a smirk, the feeling of his cock pressed up against your thigh causing you to blush.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Yeah. With you.”

You felt your heart swell in your chest, the idea of taking his virginity making you giddy with pride and excitement. You leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, bumping his nose with yours with a smirk, “You want me to pop your cherry, Hopper?”

“Ugh,” he groaned, his forehead pressed against yours. “Call it what you will, I just want to fuck your brains out.”

You purred teasingly, resting your hands on his shoulders, “Well, I want you to. So...go for it, stud.”

He growled, pressing another passionate kiss to your lips. His arms wrapped around you and flipped your positions so that he was on top of you. His hands began to roam your chest, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of your shirt as your legs wrapped around his waist, your skirt flowing past your parted legs.

“You’re so beautiful,” he smiled against your mouth, your breasts revealing themselves to him under the fabric of your open blouse. “ _Jesus_.”

You blushed under his gaze, your hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He looked down at you with wonder in his eyes, “Much better than a dream.”

You chuckled, peeling the shirt off of his shoulders. Your hands went directly to his exposed chest, your cunt throbbing at the sight above you, “ _So_ much fucking better.”

His neck ducked downward so he could begin to press sloppy, wet kisses across your chest. You sat up so that you could remove your shirt, hands flying to the middle of your back so that you could unclasp your bra. Once your nipples were exposed to him, he whimpered at the sight, his hands reaching up slowly to gently knead the exposed flesh. You smiled softly, the feeling of his large hands around the globes of your breasts making you melt like putty.

“So _fucking_ gorgeous,” he breathed out, his mouth immediately latching onto your nipple. 

You moaned, your hands threading through his hair. You arched your back into him, pulling him close to your chest as you bucked your hips against his groin. His tongue lapped at the pebbled bud, sucking and pulling teasingly with his teeth in an effort to make you squirm. A large smile became plastered on your face, the sensation of his body against yours literally becoming a dream come true.

His kisses began to travel lower, his hands reaching behind you to undo the zipper of your skirt. You looked down at him with hunger in your eyes, you hands resting against his shoulders as he pulled the fabric down and off your legs, leaving you naked save for a pair of baby pink underwear. He smiled as he looked up at you, pressing a kiss to your knee.

“Never took your for a fan of the color pink,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your cloth-covered mound.

You hissed, spreading your legs open for him as a smirk graced your lips, “Laundry day.”

He chuckled against you, his fingers tucking behind the waistband of your panties and pulling them down slowly. Once they escaped your legs, you spread your thighs unbelievably wide, Hopper’s hands resting high on your legs as he looked down with wide eyes and a lop-sided grin.

“Fuck,” he whispered, laying himself in between you. “You’re so sexy, Jesus Christ.”

You felt a blush spread across your chest as you arched your back, “You can touch me. I’m not glass.”

He looked up at you with worried eyes, clearly unsure of what move to make next. As if on instinct, he lowered his face and presses a gentle kiss to your clit, causing you to whimper at the feeling. He smirked, reveling in the fact that he made you feel good. Inspired, he darted his tongue out and licked down your slit until it dipped into your dripping entrance. Your eyes tightly screwed shut, the feeling of his mouth against you a million times better than any dream you could ever conjure. Though Hopper wasn’t the first man you had been with, he was certainly holding his own. He was eager to please, intent on getting you off. 

“Come here,” you whispered, pawing at his bare shoulders to get him to crawl up to you.

He reluctantly pulled away, licking the taste of you off of his lips with a wicked grin. He crawled up your body, planting occasional kisses, before sliding his tongue into your mouth, your lips smashing together. You mewled against him, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist as you reached down to unbutton his slacks.

After you loosened his pants, he quickly shimmied them off, the sight causing a loud groan to escape your lips. He hovered over you, his thick cock heavy in his grip. The head of his cock glistened with pre cum as it dripped down the length of his base, practically purple with need. You delicately reached your hand out, wrapping your fingers around his cock and whimpering at the feeling of him in your grip. 

Hopper groaned, arching his neck backwards as his hands rested on your shoulders, “You feel so... _amazing_ , oh _god_.”

You smiled against his chest as you pressed kisses along his pectoral muscles, flicking your wrist upward and rolling your thumb over the slit of his cock. After a few pumps, you laid yourself down, pulling him towards you. With a free hand, you reached up and cupped his jaw, smiling brightly as he looked down at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world.

“T-Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he stuttered out as you guided his cock to your opening. 

He looked down at you with wide eyes, the head of his cock resting in between your lips. You slowly nodded your head, releasing your hold on his member and bringing your hand up to rest on his chest.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, rubbing a gentle circle over his skin. “Are _you_ okay?”

“More than okay,” he said breathlessly, a wide grin on his face.

He slowly pushed himself inside of you, his mouth parting widely as you encompassed him completely. Your jaw dropped, his thick cock pushing itself deeper and deeper inside of you. You felt him drag against your walls, the head of his cock brushing against a bundle of nerves that caused you to scream out in pleasure, arching your back against him as moans tumbled off of your lips.

“Fuck!” you yelped, your legs clenching around his waist tighter and your arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Hopper’s eyebrows were knit impossibly close together, his face contouring in pleasure as he tried to focus on not coming too quickly. His groans rivaled the volume of your own, trying to hold himself together for you. You looked up at him with a smile and cupped his cheek lovingly.

“Fuck me,” you whispered, your eyebrows arching in a silent challenge. 

He leaned down and pressed a deep kiss against your mouth, his hands reaching up to hold your face still as his tongue made patterns against your own. He slowly trailed his hands down your body, resting onto your hips as he began to thrust in and out of you. His whines and whimpers grew louder as you clenched around his cock, “You’re so fucking tight, oh my god. So wet, so, _so_ fucking good.”

“You’re so big,” you whined against his mouth, thrusting your hips upwards to meet his rapidly. “You feel so good inside of me.”

His face squinted and you could feel his body tense against yours. You leaned up to whisper, “You wanna come, baby?”

He shook his head, eyes screwed shut and face reddening, “N-No, I can’t. I don’t want to, _fuck_ , I don’t wanna come until you do.”

You bit your lower lip, feeling yourself near your own edge. You reached up and brushed your thumb across his lower lip, “It’s okay.”

You sat yourself up, his cock delving deeper inside of you, causing you to clench around him harshly. You whimpered into the air as Hopper began to curse under his breath, his hips pumping against yours as he got closer to climaxing. 

“It’s okay,” you whispered, looking into his eyes. “I want you to come. I want to feel you come inside me.”

His entire body tensed above you as a loud growl escaped his chest. His cock twitched inside of you, thick ropes of come spurting against your walls as his thrusts became erratic. His grip on your hips loosened as his inhibitions and walls lowered. You groaned at the feeling of warmth within you, his come leaking out of your entrance as he continued to thrust in and out of you. You were so close, and you knew you were going to come _hard_.

His thrusts slowed down and he looked down at you with sleepy eyes, a huge grin erupting on his face, “I’m not done with your sweet ass yet, baby girl.”

You chuckled as he slid out of you, quickly returning to his previous position in between your legs. He buried his face in between your thighs, his tongue nestling in between your lips before he began to rub it against your throbbing clit. Your eyes widened and you instinctively brought a hand up to cover your mouth as he brought a finger up to thrust inside of you.

“ _No_ ,” he growled against you, increasing the pace of his finger. “I need to hear you.”

His come was dripping out of you, covering his finger and acting as a form of lubricant when he added another digit to his motions. You felt your thighs begin to quiver underneath him, your orgasm building stronger with each pass of his fingers along your walls. He looked up at you with darkened eyes, an excited smile on his lips.

“You wanna come for me, baby girl?” he growled, sucking your clit into his mouth harshly.

You whimpered and nodded your head furiously, grabbing down to pull on his hair. The coil in your lower stomach began to snap, your orgasm completely washing over you when you looked into his eyes. Pleasure began to bloom from your center, every limb of your body beginning to weaken as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of you. You slowly thrusted your hips against his mouth, never wanting this feeling to end. You had never felt so blissful in your life, his movements never ceasing as you came down slowly.

As you came back down, you whimpered as he continued to suck your clit, oversensitivity breaking your thoughts. You reached down and cupped his cheep so that he stopped, removing his fingers as he looked up at you with a dopey grin, “You okay?”

“Holy shit, Hop,” you groaned, pulling him up to kiss you. You tasted yourself on his tongue and whimpered, wrapping your legs around him once more, “You sure you’ve never done that before?”

“I did good?” he asked with eager eyes, excitement lacing his voice.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before,” you chuckled, pressing a kiss against his cheek. You unconsciously rolled your hips up against him and whimpered.

“ _Shit_ ,” he panted. “Give me a minute. I can go again.”

You laughed, holding him against you tightly, “That was amazing. So _fucking_ hot.”

“Me?” he questioned, a playful lilt in his voice as he pressed kisses down your neck. “You felt so fucking amazing. So damn _tight_. Fuck, you are _perfect_.”

You blushed, his compliments feeding your ego and causing your arousal to pool low in your stomach once more. You turned his face up to look at you before pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered against your mouth. 

“Don’t thank me,” you snickered, reaching down to grasp his hardening cock. “Just fuck me again.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” he chuckled, kissing you deeply.


End file.
